Te Perdoné
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Emma devuelve la llamada a Regina, dandole lo que ella le pidió en su última conversación...- Songfic Oneshot


Holaa!

Antes que nada agradecer a las personas que dejaron su review en "Hello", **Vainilla47, Up to the Sky of Hop, kykyo-chan, Sir KORE25, aaaraya1992, galaxydragon, alex, flor romero.** Espero que este tercer shot esté a la altura.

Una mención especial y agradecimiento de todo corazón a **EsthefyBautista** , ya que sin ella, estas "continuaciones" no hubiesen sido posibles. Espero que te guste este cap y que vaya con la idea que tenías en mente. Sino, es culpa de las musas, no quieren cooperar tanto como yo quisiera :$

Los personajes y la canción usada para este shot no me pertenecen.

Gracias por leer :)

* * *

Se había olvidado de mirar el identificador de llamadas antes de levantar el auricular y contestar, contestó por inercia, pensando que podría ser un nuevo caso, llevaba varios días sin nada en su escritorio y deseaba tener la mente ocupada, ya que en caso no estarlo, su mente siempre viajaba a Regina.

– **Al habla Emma Swan, ¿Quién habla?** – Y sin creerlo posible, su estómago se contrajo y su corazón aumento sus latidos. – **Hola, soy yo** …- No fue capaz ni de exhalar, contuvo la respiración por unos segundos para después comenzar a respirar tratando de controlar el latido desbocado de ese órgano que juraba no podía volver a latir así por ella. Y simplemente la escuchó, no necesitaba verla para saber que todo lo que le decía lo sentía de verdad.

Era completamente consciente de que un relación es de dos, y que las dos contribuyeron a terminar como lo hicieron, su mente procesaba a mil cada uno de los pensamientos que se encontraba elucubrando, pero no creía que fuese el momento de externar nada, se mantuvo en silencio, podía sentir la tristeza de la morena, su desasosiego, habían pasado ya muchos meses desde la última vez que se vieron y tal vez ya era tiempo de darse una oportunidad de concluir ese ciclo ya fuese para bien o para mal.

Soltó tremendo suspiro cuando el característico pitido que significada que la llamada había concluido resonó en su oído. Volvió a colocar el auricular en su lugar y se sentó en su silla ejecutiva negra tratando de no hacer alguna tontería. Durante estos 29 meses efectivamente Regina había intentado por todos los medios entablar comunicación con ella, pero aún no se sentía preparada para que hablasen.

Es cierto que le había prometido que no la volvería a ver nunca más, pero el idiota corazón es así, no podía evitar quererla. Cuando leía sobre ese tipo de situaciones donde las personas externaban que la lucha "cerebro vs corazón" era algo difícil, no creyó que fuese real. Se repetía una y mil veces que perdonar a alguien que te ha sido infiel una vez era algo completamente idiota… Y ahí estaba ella…

Tal vez era momento de hacerle caso a su corazón, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la alcaldía, tenía la corazonada de que la alcaldesa aún se encontraría ahí, primer tono de llamada, sabía que si Regina estaba en la oficina contestaría al segundo y sino, la llamada se enlazaría al celular de la morena.

\- **Alcaldesa Mills, ¿en qué le puedo apoyar? –** Respiro y tratando de ocultar la zozobra que sentía respondió – **Hola, soy yo…-**

 _Te quiero decir  
Que aún tenemos tiempo para dialogar  
Que ya paso el dolor y puedes regresar  
Que todos tus errores he tirado al mar  
_

 **-Emma, hola, Dios no sé qué decir, esto no lo esperaba…-** Emma esbozo una sonrisa, sabía que la morena no podía verla, y en realidad no quería que Regina dijese algo antes de ella hablar, era ella quien tenía que dar este paso. **–Espera, escúchame, creo que tienes razón y debemos hablar, aún tenemos tiempo para poder hacerlo, estos 29 meses han sido suficientes para pensar y si tú estás dispuesta a dejar el dolor atrás, yo tiro tus errores al mar y podríamos volverlo a intentar…-**

 _Te quiero pedir  
Las cosas buenas que me puedas enseñar  
Que de las cosas malas ya no se hable más  
Que Dios no hizo mi corazón para el rencor _

**-** **Salgo inmediatamente, dime donde nos podemos ver-** Ahora si sonrió y una pequeña risa salió de su garganta, parecía que Regina en verdad tenía prisa por encontrarse con ella. **–Tranquila Mills, las dos tenemos obligaciones, no podríamos quedar estos días aunque en verdad yo quisiera, pero antes quiero pedirte algo, quiero dejarte en claro que de lo malo no quiero que hablemos más, he pensado durante mucho tiempo y no quiero tener rencor en mi corazón, quiero que rescatemos nuestra historia y a partir de ahí solo necesito, quiero que me des las cosas buenas que aún me puedas enseñar. –** Y era cierto, si se daban una nueva oportunidad no podían vivir pensando en lo malo, no valía le pena volverlo a intentar si constantemente iban a estar pensando en los errores que cometieron. **–Emma, si tú eres capaz de perdonarme, yo hago lo que me pidas-**

 _Te quiero decir que mi amor es más grande que el cielo del cielo  
Te quiero enseñar que tu error no es más grande que lo que te quiero  
Que si tengo más de un millón de recuerdos felices contigo  
Que tengo hoy que aguantarme las ganas de que estés conmigo_

 **-Tampoco se trata de eso Regina, no se trata de hacer lo que yo pida o que yo viva castigándote por tus errores, al escucharte en tu llamada de hace un momento me di cuenta que mi amor por ti sigue aquí, que es más grande que el cielo del cielo y que tus errores no son más grandes que lo que te quiero, es cierto y lo dijiste, tenemos un millón de recuerdos felices y en realidad yo también he tenido que aguantarme las ganas de ir por ti para que estés conmigo.-** Escuchó el suspiro de Regina, señal de que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, necesitaba que dijese algo para saber si era un llanto bueno o un llanto malo, como solían distinguirlo entre ellas cuando era inevitable que llorasen en brazos de la otra. – **Este es un llanto bueno Emma, un llanto muy bueno, no te imaginas lo que daría porque estuvieses aquí en este momento.-**

 _Que te perdoné  
Ya te perdoné  
Porque te amo tanto  
Tan grande es mi amor  
Que te abrazaré  
Y te preguntaré  
Si me quieres tanto como lo hago yo_

Y ella también sintió las lágrimas empezar a rebosar su mirada, y un peso que no sabía que llevaba con ella parecía haberla liberado y no podía evitar sonreír, porque ella también quería estar ahí. – **Y yo quiero estar ahí, pronto lo estaré, te abrazaré y te preguntaré si me quieres tanto como lo hago yo, ya te perdoné Regina, en verdad que te perdoné, te amo Regina.-** Y no pudo decir nada más porque la respuesta de Regina no tardó en llegar – **Te quiero tanto como tú a mi Emma, te amo también…-** Y un silencio les envolvió, habían sufrido demasiado para llegar a ese momento, no se atrevían a decir nada aún, ambas se encontraban saboreando el sentir de saberse escuchadas y correspondidas.

Pero era necesario que ambas terminasen esa llamada, Emma tenía cosas que organizar si quería regresar a ese pequeño pueblo donde su alcaldesa la estaba esperando.

 _Me puse a pensar  
Que no sirve de nada hablar de una traición  
No es el mejor remedio para el corazón  
Uno se gana el cielo con perdón y no por rencor_

 _Porque recordar momentos tristes que me llenan de dolor  
Mejor me acuerdo de tu risa y de tu voz  
Y de las cosas bellas que me dio tu amor_

- **Tengo que organizar varias cosas aquí y concluir pendientes para poder volver a casa Regina, probablemente tarde un par de días, pero voy a volver a casa, y te abrazaré y te preguntaré si me has extrañado como lo hice yo… -** Y por fin la escucho, la risa de Regina la llenó y supo que entonces estaría bien, que todo estaría bien, que perdonarla era lo correcto, que eso era lo que su corazón necesitaba, ya no había porque rememorar las tristezas ni el dolor, era preferible vivir de su risa y de su voz, de las cosas bellas de su amor. **–Aquí te espero mi amor…-**

 _Que te perdoné  
Ya te perdoné  
Porque te amo tanto  
Tan grande es mi amor  
Que te abrazaré  
Y te preguntaré  
Si me has extrañado como lo hago yo  
¡Ay, te amo tanto, amor!_

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
